1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mouse cable rewind apparatus, and more particularly, to a device for attenuating the winding and pulling force on the cable end spot-welded on a circuit board and for preventing the strands inside of the mouse cable from being subject to break due to the oxidation of the cable sheathing and the frequent and rapid pull of the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in the FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional mouse cable rewind apparatus includes a shaft 100, a spring 200, an engaging member 300, a cable rewind disc 400, a top cover 500 and a bottom cover 600. The shaft 100 is positioned at the front side of the bottom cover 600. The spring 200 is mounted on the shaft 100. The cable 401 is wound onto the cable rewind disc 400. Moreover, one end of the cable 401 is downwardly pulled for being spot-welded on a circuit board. Thereafter, the cable rewind disc 400 is fixed on the spring 200. The cable rewind disc 400 is rewindable with respect to the spring 200 due to the resilience of the spring 200. An engaging piece 402 is disposed on the bottom surface of the cable rewind disc 400. The engaging member 300 is fixed on the bottom cover 600. The engaging member 300 is engaged into an indentation 4021 of the engaging piece 402 in position. Moreover, the mouse is covered with the top cover 500, and the assembly of the mouse is completed.
In use, the cable 401 is pulled out of the mouse at a desired length and engaged in position. In rewinding the cable 401, the engaging member 300 is disengaged from the indentation 4021 and the cable 401 is rewound into the mouse by use of the resilience of the spring 200.
However, the strands inside of the conventional mouse cable is subject to break due to the oxidation of the cable sheathing and the frequent and rapid pull-out action of the cable.